Someday
by leannelliott
Summary: A post-DH moment. Fluff. Life might hold happiness that once was never thought possible.


**Author's note: **This is the first fanfiction I ever wrote. I've always meant to add to it, but it hasn't changed much while it's been sitting on my computer for the past year, so I figured I'd share it. I was going to include it with some 19 years oneshots, but don't expect those for a while.

Merry christmas eve. x

"Harry," Ginny said quietly.

Harry looked up. Ginny was walking into the Burrow's living room, clutching little Teddy Lupin in her arms, her long bright red hair falling aside Teddy's messy turquoise hair.

"We have to watch Teddy. Andromeda needed to go to Diagon Alley and get some shopping done," Ginny announced, plopping herself down next to Harry on the couch.

"No problem." Harry smiled and ruffled Teddy's hair. Ginny gently handed the two-year-old over to him. Harry grasped little Teddy in his arms. "He looks so much like - like them," Harry observed.

"I know," Ginny whispered.

Teddy smiled up at Harry, lifting his hand to tickle Harry's chin. "He likes you, Harry," she giggled.

Harry grinned, tickling Teddy's chin back. The toddler squealed with delight, his hair flashing lime green. Ginny laughed, leaning over and brushing Harry's hair off his forehead so it stuck up stubbornly at even an odder angle and revealed his scar. Harry handed Teddy back to her.

Teddy looked up at Ginny's smiling face with round eyes and then screwed his eyes up so they were closed. His hair switched to a flaming red.

"Aw, he's trying to match you!" Harry chuckled.

"He could be a Weasley," Ginny noted approvingly.

"Definitely."

Another thought was running through both of their minds, though; the same thought, though neither knew this, of course. Finally, Ginny worked up the courage to voice it. She took a deep breath and whispered, "Harry, he could be ours."

Harry looked at her, and nodded. He did not know how he could possibly tell her how he was feeling right now; it was impossible to put into words.

Ginny seemed to understand the gist of his unspoken thoughts, though. She stretched out an arm around Harry's shoulders and nestled her head in his shoulder, still cradling Teddy in her other arm, and said, "Someday. I promise. In a few years." She was eighteen, Harry was nineteen.

Harry was still dwelling on what he didn't know how to say, but he decided to give it a shot. "Ginny, do you know about when Ron and Hermione and I saved the Sorcerer's Stone?"

A blush crept over her face. "Actually, yeah. I've basically had the whole story that Ron told me memorized since I was ten. Just because - you know. It impressed me so much."  
>Harry chuckled. "So you know about the obstacles. Did Ron tell you about the Mirror of Erised? It was Dumbledore's obstacle."<p>

"Sort of. Didn't the Stone come out of it? He wasn't actually there, was he?"

"No, he was passed out cold from the chess game. Anyway, Erised is Desire spelled backwards."

"Oh yeah. I knew that."

"_I show not your face, but your heart's desire _was inscribed, well, backwards. Anyway, it's a weird mirror, it shows you with your heart's deepest desire. At the time, my deepest desire was to get the Stone, so Quirrell couldn't have it. And that was Dumbledore's trick. You could only get the Stone if you didn't want it for personal gain. Otherwise you would just see yourself with Elixir and gold. Quirrell never figured that out."

"I see. Dumbledore was a bloody genius."

"Tell me about it. I already knew about the mirror, though." He hadn't told Ginny this part before.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Anyway, when I got the Invisibility Cloak that Christmas, I wore it to sneak to the library in the middle of the night."

"That sounds like something Hermione would do."

"Probably. But we were trying to look up Nicolas Flamel. I got into the restricted section, and opened up a book, and then the book started wailing."

"_Wailing?_"

"Yeah, it must have woken up half the school. I booked it out of there, but Snape showed up, so I eventually ran into an empty classroom, which happened to have the Mirror of Erised in it. I didn't know what it was, of course, but I looked into it, and even though I had my Cloak on, I saw myself, standing there. With-with my family. My mum and dad were next to me, and my grandparents and other relatives were standing in the background." Harry cleared his throat, trying not to choke up in front of her.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny whispered, clutching his shoulder tighter and leaning over and planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks, Ginny." She ran the back of her hand over his cheek, and he smiled. "I didn't understand, but I couldn't leave. I had never seen my parents before, and I just sat there, for hours, wanting to stare at them forever, and maybe that would be enough. And then I went back the next night, with Ron, to show him my parents. But he saw himself, with a prefect's badge and as Head Boy and holding a Quidditch cup, outshining all his brothers."

Ginny didn't respond, but looked stricken at this truth about her brother.

"Someone else was there the third night."  
>"Who?"<p>

"Dumbledore. He had been there, all along, under a Disillusionment Charm, probably. He explained the mirror to me, and told me it would be moved. I asked him what he saw in it, and I reckon he lied."

"What did he say?"

"He said he was holding a pair of thick, woolen socks, because one could never have enough socks." Harry laughed, and Ginny grinned.

"Classic Dumbledore," she said.

"Now, I figure, he saw himself, you know, with his family, with Ariana. But yeah, he told me later that what I could see in the mirror was extraordinary. But I was thinking about that. I had never had a family, just the Dursleys, and they were plain awful. I wanted nothing more than to have a family that I could love. And Ron thought the mirror predicted the future, but that was impossible, since my parents were dead. But you know, maybe he was right, in a way. Maybe if I looked into the mirror now, I would see a family, but one that's possible, someday."

Ginny didn't reply. Their eyes closed and their lips met until a noise from below brought them to their senses. Teddy was squealing gleefully. Chuckling, Harry admired Lupin and Tonks's child and savored the happiness he never thought he would feel, locked in a cupboard under the stairs.


End file.
